In the End
by AnnabelleLee13194
Summary: Hinata can't take this hit anymore! She can't take it...and she WON'T! She's gonna show the world EXACTLY what she's made of! A/N: The title is a song that relates to the story-listen to it.
1. Hinata Snaps

A/N: As I was walking home, this story just kind of hit me.

It had only taken one word to set me off.

For so long, I had been 'sweet, innocent, Hinata'.

Well no more!

Despite doing an B-ranked mission, not sleeping for 3 days, and getting the crap almost beat out of me protecting my brat of a sister, father had said it again.

"You weak, worthless, GIRL! Why can't you fight!"

And I had felt it build up.

The sadness.

The loneliness.

But mostly...

The anger...

I hated EVERYTHING!

Naruto for ignoring me..

Hanabi for being a sploit BRAT!...

Neji for calling me weak...

But mostly...

FATHER!

As soon as he left my room, I slammed the door to his back and began to pace.

"WORTHLESS...that MAN!...I can't take it anymore!..."

And I decided to do the only thing i could think of.

Rebel.

Screaming in fury, I raced around my room destroying almost all of the furniture (and possibly burning the ceiling with chakra), leaving broken pieces of wood and glass littered all over.

Soon my room was a complete reck.

But did I care?

FUCK NO!

Now that my 'Princess Pad' was destroyed, the only other thing missing...

Was getting rid of everyone's 'Innocent, WEAK , Princess'.

Grabbing scissors from the pile of wood (formerly known as my desk), I began cutting off my hair angrily, discarding locks on the floor.

After I had basically butchered my hair, I decided I wasn't done yet.

Not even close.

Brushing away the debris (again) I found some money I had saved, and I knew EXACTLY what i was going to do with it...

Shop.

3 hours, lots of hiding in shadowy corners, and almost all of my savings later I finally deduced that I was ready to kisk some major ass.

A smirk that riveled the Uchia on my face, I gazed with a sick satisfaction at my new look.

My once long dark blue hair had been cut up to my chin unevenly, and even though i haven't died it-almost seemed black (maybe it was my mood?). I had put consealer on my face, making the thick, smokey black eyeliner on my eyes pop. Then I had foresaken my old frumpy sweater, and khakis for a black mini skirt that barely covered my ass, a black shirt that ended mid-rib and had fish net extending to cover the rest of my stomach, black fingerless gloves, black, knee-high combat boots, and my ever present headband around my neck.

I almost screamed in glee when I saw myself.

I looked hard core.

And not one fucking person was EVER going to get in my way again.


	2. Shock, Awe, And Horror

A/N: Thought that I had left you

A/N: Thought that I had left you? WRONG!

#&()+)&!+(#&

After I had basically butchered my look, I decided to head out and see if anyone could recognize me anymore.

Not that I cared…

I just wanted to see the shock…awe…and maybe even horror.

Sighing in satisfaction I straightened out my skirt and headed out into the hallway straight out strutting out through my house.

And I got the looks I desired from any servants in the hallways.

Ignoring the gapes and gasps I straight out strolled through the hallways-and everything went well.

Until I walked past Hanabi's room, next to the front door.

Snickering, the little brat leaned up against her doorway.

"Hey Hinata!" She snickered louder. " Are you trying to look like a cheap whore today? Or did you just try extra special hard toady?" Then she started full out laughing.

She wasn't laughing long

"Hey Hanabi." She paused in her laughter to look at me. " Are you trying to be a fugly bitch toady, or are you just not wearing any makeup?"

Growling at me with her nostrils, Hanabi charged at me, her fist drawn back in what promised to be a nasty punch.

Usually I would have let her hit me and then apologize for being rude.

Usually that is…

But today was not just any day, and when she came barreling at me, screaming about how much of a 'weak, worthless, whore' I was- I decided to get some payback.

An angry smirk on my face, I grasped the fist aimed at my face and ignored the surprised look on her face as I spun her around….

And punched her ass straight through her bedroom wall and into the outside world.

Cracking my neck and rubbing my glove-clad knuckles in annoyance I walked through the rubble that used to be Hanabi's room and stood over the prone form of my now unconscious sister.

With a mocking smirk on my face I said loud and clear for the entire cloud to hear- "Oh Hanabi, if only you had been less of a 'worthless, weak, whore' none of this would have happened." I paused I to examine her. "And maybe you'd still have your front teeth…"

Shrugging I stepped over her body and into the crowd, ignoring the looks I received…

Sock, awe, and horror indeed…

(#&!(&(#

Review! I like reviews!

God I love a badass Hinata…


End file.
